Citizens Liberation Front
Shelby. I am not Liam. I am not a traitor. Jeremy Miller found me a month after he faked his death. He told me that I wasn't wrong about the group that we had been looking for, that they existed, and they were more dangerous than we thought. They recruited him after he was cut from the Farm for the same reasons the CIA wanted him-his scenarios. He politely declined. Then, they tried to take him out. He went to the only people who could help him-the instructors at the Farm. Angie Reynolds and Jason Bowling, the remaining instructors at the Farm, told him that they knew of this group, that they themselves had formed a group to fight them. It was full of operatives from the agency. They called themselves the Citizens Liberation Front. They didn't know who the bad guys were or exactly what they were planning. They just had to be ready in case. They needed help from the FBI, someone who would be sure that we wouldn't get in the way of what they might need to do to bring this group down. So they came to me. The Citizens Liberation Front (abbreviated the CLF) is a terrorist group that appears in Quantico. They are the main perpetrators behind the hostage situation at the G-20 summit in New York City. In addition, they serve as the most prominent villains in the first half of the second season, being ultimately responsible for the death of the First Lady, Elaine Todd which was publicly shown on the United States national television. Formation Jeremy Miller, a former CIA recruit at the Farm, was given an offer of recruitment into the AIC, a rogue, dangerous faction of the CIA. He declined and the two instructors at the Farm, Angie Reynolds and Jason Bowling, mentioned that they knew about the AIC and created the Citizens Liberation Front (CLF) to combat the rogue group. The CLF was composed of CIA operatives. The known CLF members were Jeremy Miller, Angie Reynolds, Miranda Shaw, Nimah Amin, Ryan Booth, Will Olsen, Jason Bowling, Tony Gomez and an unnamed journalist posing as a hostage. Hostage Crisis 2018 The first known attack by the group is the hostage crisis in the G-20 summit at New York on September 27, 2018. In Kudove, the group took control of the financial district area of New York by bringing explosives. Unbeknownst to the CLF, Alex Parrish secretly entered the crisis zone. Later, she was spotted by one terrorist and they fought. However, Alex held her attacker at gunpoint and unmasked him. Her attacker was Jeremy Miller, a former CIA recruit at the Farm. Shortly after Alex unmasked Jeremy, he committed suicide by jumping off the 28 Liberty Street building. Sometime after the event of Jeremy's suicide, Alex heads to the meeting hall where the hostages were currently held captive. Later, President Todd managed to finalize a deal with the terrorist group, to spare the lives of the hostages at the G-20 summit in exchange for the release of an infamous hacktivist named Eric Boyer. Moments after President Todd compiled to the orders of the CLF, Alex witnessed the execution of the First Lady, Elaine Todd. She was brutally beheaded by the one of the CLF members on U.S live television. In Lipstick, Miranda mentioned to Alex that the group secured the perimeter around the G-20 summit with explosives, biological weaponry and that they are using hostages on the 39th floor at 28 Liberty Street building as human shields to prevent snipers from taking a clear shot of their targets. Raina also mentioned that some hostages are presumably CLF members in disguise after witnessing the terrorists cycling out the hostages. The disguised CLF members were Ryan, Nimah, and an unnamed journalist. In Stescalade, the CLF separated the remaining hostages into a Federal Library. There, Ryan attempted to identify one terrorist. He unmasked Alex, who re-entered into the zone again, and she was ordered to be executed. Being escorted into a basement of the building, Alex was held at gunpoint by her executioner, Angie Reynolds, a former instructor at The Farm. After a long fight, Alex killed Angie. In Kubark, the CLF traded almost all the hostages for Eric Boyer, a hacker who was capable of decrypting the intelligence drives, brought to the summit. Wanting to stop the AIC and protect Alex, Ryan Booth was revealed to be a hidden CLF member, posing as a hostage in the episode ODENVY. In Cleopatra, Alex is freed and taken to the FBI field office in New York for questioning. Later, Shelby realizes the true motives of the CLF as part of investigating the 2018 Hostage Crisis case. The CLF is not the AIC, they are hunting the AIC. The whole purpose of initiating the hostage crisis was to draw out AIC agents in the crisis zone. In ZRTORCH, the CLF finally began to interrogate possible AIC agents at the summit. They interrogated the remaining hostages, injecting them with a truth serum. If their answers were AIC related, then they were killed. However, Will Olsen, Alex Parrish, and Ryan Booth decided that the interrogations should end. Will contacted the CLF members, telling them that the interrogations had finished. Shortly after, the remaining members of the group blended themselves with the hostages. In FALLENORACLE, the hostages made their escape through a tunnel. However, a CLF member was killed by an AIC agent. Alex's gun is stolen as the lights turn off. Then, Carly Klapp, Sebastian Chen's wife, is revealed to be AIC. She puts a gun to Harry Doyle's head, demanding that Alex turn Will to her. Shortly after, a gunfight erupts, resulting in the death of Carly. Sebastian is shot and taken away by the FBI after the hostages, including the disguised members of the CLF, made their way out of the crisis zone. Motive At the start of the crisis, the group demanded the release of Eric Boyer, to which President Todd obliged. Later in the events of the hostage crisis, they beheaded of the First Lady which was depicted on national television. Miranda later mentioned that the public assassination of The First Lady, Elaine Todd after the President gave the pardon to the group was a diversionary tactic. The real aim of the group is to get to the surveillance drives that all the world leaders brought with them before another hidden group, the AIC does who are hiding among the hostages. Prior to the end of the hostage crisis, Miranda explained to Shelby that Jeremy Miller contacted her a few months ago. He highlighted that he faked his death and said that the instructors at The Farm had created the Citizens Liberation Front (CLF) to counter a rogue faction group called the AIC. In addition, he mentioned that the CLF wanted Miranda to stop the FBI from getting involved. Later, Miranda expressed her regret in being the representative of the organisation as she didn't know that the group had plans to kill the First Lady at the summit, after getting the AIC members there. Shelby later revealed that the Islamic Front took credit for the G-20 hostage crisis and have taken full responsibility for an attack that they had no involvement in. Aftermath Two weeks after the 2018 Hostage Crisis ended, Madam President, Claire Haas mentioned that there were eight collaborators, within the shadow, rogue group, that secretly had involvement with the AIC. As a result of Lydia's actions, the collaborators gained access to sensitive U.S intelligence. This information was vital to their goal of controlling certain areas within the government. As a response, Madam President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes assembled a covert task force to remove the remaining threats that the AIC still posed to the public at the time. The primary mission of the task force was to uncover the conspiracy behind the nefarious agenda of the collaborators and expose their involvement in orchestrating the hostage crisis. Members of the task force included Alex Parrish, Ryan Booth, Nimah Amin, Dayana Mampasi, Shelby Wyatt, Harry Doyle and Owen Hall. The group was formerly led by Clay Haas who is a renowned political advisory strategist. CLF Associates *Jeremy Miller *Angie Reynolds *Miranda Shaw (representative) *Nimah Amin *Ryan Booth (disguised as a hostage) *Will Olsen *Jason Bowling *Eric Boyer (former accomplice) *Tony Gomez *Unnamed journalist (disguised as a hostage) Former Hostages *Dayana Mampasi *Sebastian Chen *Harry Doyle *President Todd *Ryan Booth (disguised) *Unnamed journalist (disguised) *Elaine Todd *Leigh Davis *Mike Murray *Ginny Kearns *Raina Amin *León Velez Victims *Eric Boyer *Elaine Todd *Leigh Davis *Mike Murray Category:Season Two Category:Quantico Category:Terrorist Group Category:Villains Category:Group